Weaponry
Below is a list of various weaponry used in the show. Star Command Standard Issue 'Star Command laser' From rookie to captain, the Star Command laser is always with any Space Ranger. It can be set to either weld holes and cracks, stun an enemy or blast them out of the sky or atomize objects. It can be rather weak at times, and, with the appropriate alloy (diabonic for example), can be resisted. 'Heavy duty laser cannon' The most powerful version of the Star Command laser cannon. It emits an orange laser charge, which could mean it's more powerful, since the traditional Star Command laser charge is red. The one you see here has a fancy paint job. It also comes in green (as seen in "Holiday Time") and blue. 'Standard laser cannon' This cannon also emits an orange charge, so it's also powerful, but you need to be precise, as a poor shot could rebound off something weak, such as a bar table. 'Small laser cannon' This is incredibly powerful and very portable. It can be used by first mission rookies as well, as is seen in "Revenge of the Raenoks". Only for the experienced 'Star Command photon bazooka' Only ever used by Buzz and Commander Nebula in the series, the bazooka is just about the most powerful piece of weaponry in the galaxy, with enough power to smash an asteroid to cosmic dust. 'Star Command low range bazooka' A smaller but almost equally powerful version of the Star Command bazooka. Buzz laser 2.png|Standard Laser Booster laser 1.png Buzz bazooka 1.png Buzz bazooka 2.png Star command gun xr 1.png Xr small laser 1.png Warp Darkmatter Warp Darkmatter has many weapons built into his mechanical arm. Flamethrower Warp has a flamethrower as a feature of his mechanical arm. Laser gun When he was still a Space Ranger, he also had a laser gun in his chest in the suit where the insignia is. He still has one when he works for Zurg. Arm laser When he was still in Star Command, he had a wrist laser like many other Space Rangers. Now a part of Zurg's forces, his mechanical arm has a plasma laser in it. Bomb Warp's mechanical arm can fire bombs from the shoulder. Plasma Cannon In the episode NOS-4-A2, Warp wielded a plasma cannon, which was outlawed by the Galactic Alliance. The weapon, however, was reduced to nothing when NOS-4-A2 absorbed its power. Zurg Ion-blaster Zurg's signature weapon with three barrels. It can fire from all of said barrels at the same time or just one by one. It is activated by squeezing the trigger. Hyper Death Ray Death ray made by Zurg and placed on Rhizome at the Spa. He has his Grubs use it to target Star Command. It supposedly causes more death than just a regular death ray. It appears in the episodes "Stress Test" and "War and Peace and War". Zurgalatior A weapon made by Zurg to blow up Star Command. It appeared in "Super Nova" and "War and Peace and War". Heat Ray Not really used as a weapon. Instead Zurg uses it to heat a field of crops contaminated with a mutagen that makes cucumbers into Killercumbers. It is used in the episode "Root of Evil". Disintegrator Ray Zurg attempts to fire this weapon at Buzz Lightyear. Eye Lasers Zurg can fire lasers from his eyes. He can also melt objects just by looking at them, so it might be heat vision. Others Savy Plazooka Plazookas are illegal bazookas that fire blasts of plasma. Apparently they are extremely dangerous. They're light enough for Savy to use. They are seen in the episode "The Slayer". Category:Technology